The Beginning of the End of the World
by Lunar Knight Archangel
Summary: One-shot meant to jump-start my future story. In a world filled with the violence and greed of humanity, one being has been given the task of cleansing the world of this disease. That was 7 years ago. Today, we find him captured by the enemy, and the interrogation is just about to start. Just who is this "Archibald Montgomery"? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Archibald Montgomery - Ark

**A/N: Hello everyone! Lunar Knight Archangel here with my first OC.**

 **Who is he? It's described in his backstory, which is this one-shot.**

 **Why am I creating this one-shot? Because I was dared to make a story on this website, but life got in the way, and I find myself unable to make the story for another couple years, unfortunately. So I came up with a solution.**

 **I'm going to create the backstories of the protagonists of the story that i want to create, give them to a couple SYOC stories that I find on this site, and in the couple years when I get back, I'll create tis story based on what my characters do in the other stories. No matter when or where the story takes place, I'll be able to somehow tie in the characters to my story. worse comes to worse, i can always fall back on the Legendary Pokémon.**

 **If you are interested in any of the OC's that I have created, please message me. I will gladly allow you to use these characters if you let me know that you're interested in these characters.**

 **However, in order to make sure things don't get too complicated, i'm limiting them to three stories for each character. Which stories they are in and by which people will be listed at the ending Author's Notes.**

 **And to those of you who say that I shouldn't capitalize the type of pokémon they are, like Lucario, or the moves, like Bone Rush, you can keep those comments to yourselves, as the fuck that I would've given flew off before I could even think about giving it to you guys (for those of you that didn't get that, it means that i don't give a flying fuck about it). If you see any other grammar issues, either in the story or in the Author's Notes, please PM me about them. Don't leave them in a review. I hardly read those.**

 **THIS STORY IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE A FEW TIMES, AS THERE ARE THREE PEOPLE ALTERING THIS CHARACTER IN THEIR OWN WAY, SO PLEASE URSARING WITH ME.**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flame is accepted, and I'll be creating a few more of these by the end of the month.**

 **Telepathy/Aura Bond Communication**

 _Flashback speech_

Present day speech

 _The loneliest people are the KINDEST. The saddest people smile the BRIGHTEST. The most damaged people are the WISEST. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do. -Anonymous_

May 23rd, 2623

You know, being interrogated isn't fun. Especially when they start it off with a stare-down between you and the interrogator. It's even worse when there's a one-way window between you and said interrogator.

So, there I was, sitting in the interrogation room, having a stare-down with the interrogator on the other side of the window. Well, I couldn't really see him, obviously. But more like I could sense he was there. How, you may ask? Well, there is this thing called Aura that I can use.

Aura is a type of spiritual energy that surrounds and dwells within every living thing. Everyone knows what it is, very few know how to use it, and even fewer can use it. I've learned how to; thanks to a few friends I've made. Unfortunately, it doesn't help me see everything about this person. Just the big things: human, male, 32, ginger hair…you know, the important things.

A couple of people came in and out every now and then, told him some things or typed away on one of the computers or filed something in one of the filing cabinets, but all he did was stare. Then, after a half-hour staring contest with the interrogator, I sensed him bend down, pick something up off the table, and walk out of the room he was in.

Only to enter the one I was in.

He walked in, closed the door, and sat down all without saying a word.

"So, what shall I call you?" he asked. "Archibald? Obsidian? Black?"

"Ark," I replied.

He looked at me, puzzled. "Ark?"

"That's the name I gave myself. My old family's name has no meaning to me, they abandoned me when they didn't understand what I was going through. So, as they abandoned me, I cut all connections I had with them when I was growing up with my tribe."

"Tribe?" he asked quizzically.

"If you're a good boy, I'll tell you all about my past." I replied.

He looked at me, seemingly in deep thought, and after a few seconds, he said "All right, Ark. Do you know why you're here?"

"This wouldn't happen to be one of those game shows where you do something stupid to one random person, and then afterwards, they get some sort of prize, would it? Or is this another one of Devan's uncharacteristically humorous pranks to everyone but the person getting pranked? Or, wait, don't tell me…you need a test subject for improving you're good-cop-bad-cop scenario?"

As if it was even possible, his serious expression just got more serious.

"Humor will get you nowhere, Mr. Ark."

"On the contrary," I fired back, "my humor has gotten me very far in life. It's what got me my girlfriend, it's what kept me alive when I was in life-and-death situations, and it's one of the many things that's kept my little dysfunctional family together for so many years."

"Oh?"

"My humor is something I fall back on when I'm in a stressful situation as well. So, you could also say that it's kept me sane all these years. However, I think I've stalled your investigation long enough, so ask me your questions, and I promise you that I'll be as truthful as I can."

"Mr. Ark, you've been charged with murder, conspiracy to murder, accessory to murder, manslaughter, torture, kidnapping, espionage, possession of firearms without a permit, assaulting several police officers, and the assassination of several key military personnel of the Johto, Sinnoh, Kanto and Unova regions. These charges can put both you and your…family…in separate jails to never see each other again for the rest of your lives. Really, the only reason I'm here is to ask you one question."

He leans in and asks "Why?"

I took a deep sigh, leaned back in my chair, and said "When you've become something of a freak of nature, an impurity on evolution, you tend to see this world in a different light. The first year with this label, I was hiding from the world, learning the powers that came with my new form. The next three after that, I started training myself, and learning everything there is to know about instilling fear into your enemies. After that, I found my first real friend, who soon helped me find my other brothers and sisters. Once they learned what I was doing, they were on board. I spent the next 10 years doing what I do now for the sole purpose of eliminating liars, thieves, and corrupt politicians."

I let that sink in for a few seconds, then said "Everyone I've killed has lied, cheated, or stolen from the people of the world. Sometimes, they've done all three. I do what I do in the hopes that the next person to take their place knows the lesson I imposed on the previous person." My ears flicked to the left, and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, the recording device beneath the table unscrewed itself from the table, levitated to where it was positioned above it, and set down with a forceful 'thud'. "And the next time you or anyone else tries to pull that off, you'll have me to answer to."

"Good luck with that while you're handcuffed."

I flicked my wrists towards his, and the handcuffs uncuffed themselves, and cuffed themselves again perfectly around his wrists.

"You were saying?" I asked.

I set a key down on the table. He stared at it dumbfoundedly, then back at me with an equally dumbfounded expression.

"So, here's how this is going to work," I say while standing up. I put my hands on the table and lean forward slightly, and say "I'm going to tell you my story. You will not interrupt. You will be recording this, but with only this recording device. There will be nobody else listening in to this conversation. There will be nobody in the room opposite of the mirror at any time. If I need a break, I will have a break. If I start to break down, we're going to stop and pick up the next day. This will take us a few days, if not a week, to explain exactly what I've done and how I did it. Is that clear?"

He nodded his head. "I wasn't talking to you." I looked towards the window and reach out with my mind, sensing a Gardevoir in the next room, the one connected by the window. I then put up a mental barrier and spiked the connection she was trying to enforce into my mind. Suddenly, she screamed so loud that the window started cracking. It only lasted about 3 seconds before she collapsed.

The door opened, and two police officers came in and pointed their service pistols at me. I used my aura to grab the guns and send them flying towards me. I then grabbed them, and, aiming at the cops, ejected the magazines.

"This is your first and last warning, Mr. Marquez." The PI's eyes widened at the mention of his name. I then motioned for the door, and the two guards slowly and begrudgingly walked out.

"Now, Mr. Marquez, if you please…"

He got up, closed the door behind them, and sat down. I sensed that they were dragging the Gardevoir out of the other room, and there was no one else in the room. I ejected the remaining rounds in both pistols, and set the pistols down on the table.

"So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to take my offer to your supervisor, and he's going to determine what's going to happen. Whatever he wants to do with me, you will stay by my side until I'm done telling you my story. Now, off you go."

He then stood up, walked over to the door, and before he walked through, he turned towards me and said "You know, you're a very interesting and unique person."

"I'm not a person," I said. "That would imply that I'm human, and as your kind is so fond of reminding me, I'm not human."

And with that, he walked through the door.

I then closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths, and reached out with my mind.

Instantly, I could sense everything about the inside of the building, but I couldn't sense where the building was, or anything outside of the building. I instantly started following the PI as he started walking towards the lobby. He took the escalator up two floors, walked down a few more corridors, and walked into the office. Once again, my senses were stopped outside the office. Apparently, whoever was on the other side didn't want to be seen by anyone.

As soon as the office door closed, I sensed a familiar presence. I homed in on it, and it turned out to be someone I knew all too well…

 **Zirconia, is that you?** I asked her telepathically.

 **Obsidian?** I heard her ask me in her thoughts.

 **Yes, it's me. Listen, the PI interrogator just went to his supervisor's office on the third floor, so I don't have long. I need you to fill me in: where is everyone?**

 **Well, Ruby is outside a couple blocks away awaiting my return. I'm going to get the schematics for this place from the archives in the basement, and from there we're going to plan your escape. All it takes is for us to make the plan, then I come back here once we're done and communicate with you through telepathy, and I can relay the information you tell me back to them.**

 **Good. Sapphire is in the building, posing as a civilian bystander to our latest assassination. What's Topaz's status?**

 **She's finding out all she can about this elusive General that seems to oversee this facility.**

 **And Emerald?**

 **He's working on the next undercover car. Apparently, he's found the perfect one. He says it'll take him about a week to finish it, so I expect him to get done in four days.**

 **Good. Do what you do best, and keep me updated when you can. The PI's coming back.**

 **Will do.**

And with that, I opened my eyes just as the door was opening.

"OK, Mr. Ark. It seems your terms are acceptable by our overseer. Now, would you care for any refreshments? Non-alcoholic, of course. Against the rules, unfortunately."

I was taken aback for a second by his change in attitude. Apparently, the overseer wanted to know how this story started.

"…Got any Mountain Dew?"

He looked at me quizzically, and I added "It's kind of an addiction of mine that I need to stop, but I can't seem to."

He smirked, opened the door, and closed it behind him.

 _'He's gone again. Remind Emerald about the Sinnoh League 37 years prior. He'll know what that means.'_

 _'Got it. Love you.'_

I smirked, and thought to her _'Love you too.'_

Just as I cut the connection again, Alex came in with a few bottles of Mountain Dew, one orange, one teal, and two green, and a couple red solo cups.

"This is the best we can do. Unfortunately, this'll most likely be the last bottle of Mango Heat that you'll get this season, as they've stopped production of it already. This is the last bottle of Baja Blast that we have in stock right now, so you'll have to do with regular for the rest of the time here. Or until someone decided to restock. In which case, it'll be 5 P."

I chuckled at the humor that came from the PI. I took a deep breath, and put my serious face on. I motioned towards the recording device, and he said "Whenever you're ready, Ark." And with that, he pressed the 'record' button.

"This story is not for the faint of heart," I started off. "This story is 100% accurate, and I will leave absolutely no detail out as far as I know. To get the complete story, you'll have to get bits and pieces from my brothers and sisters, but for right now, you'll have to make do."

"I understand Ark. Please, continue."

Before I begin, I'd like to know one thing from you: what's your reason for becoming a Private Investigator? Why work for the civilians when a government job can get you better pay and better benefits?"

"Because I love a good story," he replied. "Ever since I was a kid; my free time was always taken up with books. When I ran out of books to read, I'd go to the nearby library. When the job of being a Detective was presented to me, I looked around my neighborhood, and realized that there are many stories out there that nobody wants a cop to know, and I also knew that some people never trusted cops. Private Investigators, much like Detectives, are paid to, in the end, figure out the truth. To tell the world what really happened. To give the world another story to read."

I smiled. "Noble intentions indeed. I think I've stalled this long enough. It's time we gave the world another story to read, don't you think? And what better way to start a story than at the beginning?"

He nodded.

"This is the story of how I came to be what I am. My name is Archibald Spencer. I am the leader of the assassin group known as the Outcasts. I am also part of the cover band called The Spectral Rockers. This is my story." (Que the 'bum bum' from Law & Order)

 _May 23rd, 2591. 32 years ago to the day_

 _This is the day that my life changes forever._

 _This is the day my parents abandoned me._

 _Now I know you have a few questions spinning in your head like 'How do you know this?' or 'How can you know what was happening?' That's explained later in the story. For now, just accept the facts that I'm about to tell you._

 _I was three years old at the time, and even then, I was able to walk. The look on my parents faces when I was able to walk was one of the best memories that I'll ever have._

 _My parents decided that they wanted to go for a walk that day. Why? Not sure. I never found out. Anyways, we were a good 30 miles into Eterna Forest, I was walking with a Fearow on my shoulder who kept me entertained, nuzzling into my cheek, tickling my neck with his feathers, pecking ever so slightly at my fingers when I would try to get close enough to pet it. we eventually made a game out of it, which is why I was oblivious then on what my parents were discussing a good 10-feet ahead of me._

 _Suddenly, my father called to me, and I noticed that the Fearow nodded to my father and flew away to the east. I sighed in sadness a little, but then remembered that my father called me. I picked up my pace until I came to his side, and he told me something that I will never forget to this day._

 _"Son, what I'm about to tell you won't make much sense to you, but it's something very important, and I need you to remember everything about it, OK?" he asked. I nodded vigorously, paying very close attention to the words that came out of his mouth next._

 _"Archie, 10 years ago, I was working for a group of people who I thought wanted to help humanity. The things we did were completely legal, and everything we did was for the benefit of the human race. Then, when the leader of this organization was killed, and replaces with his predecessor, I started to notice some changes. We started throwing out protocol, doing things that I still regret doing today. Eventually, I had enough. 6 years ago, me and 4 other scientists took all our notes and research, wiped the system clean of anything that could be salvaged that we couldn't carry, and fled this group. We changed our identities, and agreed to never speak to each other or to speak to anyone from our previous lives ever again. And for all that time, I never once was contacted by this organization or my fellow researchers ever again. That is, until yesterday. I got a call from someone whose voice I never heard before, and he said that he knew about who I was, what I was a part of, and what I stole from this organization. But what they don't know is where I put it."_

 _He took a deep breath, and said "I stole something that I wasn't supposed to those 6 years ago. Something that nobody ever knew about except me and your mother. It was an experimental liquid that was filled with a two specific DNA sequences carefully crafted together. There were forty test subjects that this organization knew about, and the first 39 died. The fortieth was a success, and we never saw that Eevee girl ever again. But what they didn't know is that there was another test subject."_

 _Another deep breath. "When you were born, you were a stillborn. You didn't move, you didn't scream, you didn't do anything. So I snuck in to the nursery where you were that night, and injected this experimental liquid they called 'Serum-M'. I used the help of four extremely powerful Lucarios, and my best friend, to help control what the nanites did with the DNA. Right now, they're dormant, and this experimental DNA was altered by these Lucarios in such a way that only one of those four Lucarios could activate it. When this DNA sequence is triggered, the nanites will activate, and start altering your DNA in ways that would take way too long to explain."_

 _Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping alerted everyone to a Lucario walking down the path. But this was no ordinary Lucario. While most Lucarios had red eyes, his were a shining silver._

 _"Right now, somehow, someone found out that I stole it, and have been hiding it somewhere. But what they don't know is that it's been inside you the entire time. Right now, they're after me and your mother. They might be after you as well, which is why he will take you back to his pack. You will learn what it means to live from them. I've spent some time with their pack, and they act surprisingly more like human beings than we initially thought they did. Learn all they can, and use that which you have learned to do great things to this world."_

 _The silver-eyed Lucario reached them, and said telepathically 'It's time.'_

 _Mother cried, Father sighed, and the Lucario picked me up and walked away._

 _That was the last time that I ever saw my parents._

Present day

"After that, I was taken to the tribe and treated as a Riolu would. The silver-eyed Lucario was named Silver, due to his eyes, and he was the chief of the tribe. I was raised with his son's family, who was a Lucario himself, named Fenrir. He had two Riolus, which were Silver's grandkids, named Anubis and Thanatos, and his mate was named Morra. My clan name was Horus. The first thing I learned about was what an Aura Bond was, which is a bond made between two distinct auras that allow them to share feelings, thoughts, emotions and, if the bond is strong enough, memories. After placing an Aura Bond with Anubis, I was immediately bombarded with so much information that it took me 2 months to sort through. After that, I spent the next 10 months learning how to understand the Pokémon language. Two more years went by, and I found myself learning about tracking, hunting, foraging, building…you know, basic survival techniques. It went on like this for another four years. Once I turned seven, I started learning fighting techniques. Self-defense, mostly, along with a few moves that allow you to stun most humanoid Pokémon and a couple about humans too."

"What were they like?" Marquez asked.

"They were, surprisingly, similar to how miners worked. They lived inside the base of a cave that was surrounded by trees with a waterfall of clean water some say were purified by Suicune herself. Silver lived in a cave hidden by the waterfall. What made his cave so special is that his led to a secret cave that only he and a handful of other Lucarios knew about. It was kept secret because there was a meteorite that came from space that practically radiated Aura, and it was said that this was the same stone that the first Riolu was born from. Every Lucario and Riolu knows of the legend, but this clan, along with a select few trusted Lucario outside of the clan around the world, knew of its location and have been defending the stone with their very lives."

I paused, unsure of how to go on, until the interrogator asked "What happened then?"

"Change," I simply said.

 _September 13th, 2601, 22 years ago_

 _I was standing in the training grounds that everyone used to practice their fighting skills with the other 13 Riolu, who were at the same level as me, and 3 Lucarios; Luna, the top female-combatant in the clan, Fenrir, and Silver. Silver then said "Today marks a special day. For all of you. Today, you begin your final trials as Riolu. Tonight, you will partake in a ceremony that will allow you to evolve."_

 _All the Riolu smiled when they heard this. I smiled, but not as wide as everyone else, sadness sinking in. Silver noticed this and walked over to me. He didn't need to say anything to me. I know what he was going to ask. And he knew what the answer was._

 _"But before we begin, I want to ask you all a question: who knows what Aura is?"_

 _None of the Riolu raised their paws._

 _He took a deep sigh and said "Osiris, wasn't it your job to tell them about Aura?"_

 _Fenrir looked down, and said "Sorry, Father, it must've slipped my mind."_

 _Silver sighed deeply and said "Well, better late than never. Aura is a type of spiritual energy that resides within every living thing. Most Pokémon know what it is, few humans know about it, and only Lucarios and a handful of skillful humans can wield it. Today, we're going to give you all trials that will allow your talents to shine. Fenrir, Luna, assign them their trials and report to me when you're done. Horus, come with me."_

 _I felt all the other Riolu's eyes on me as I followed him for a few minutes until we found ourselves in his cave. Inside were three other Lucarios, these looking as old as, if not older than, Silver himself._

 _Silver stands next to the other three Lucarios and asks me "Horus, do you remember what your father told you about 'Project-M'?"_

 _I nodded, so he continued; "Well, these are the other three Lucario that helped me contain these genetic modifications. The technique we used is one of the very few that only a clan chief, an extremely powerful Lucario, or one who has gained the blessing of Arceus herself may know. If you have the blessing of Arceus, then she will tell you said techniques. If you are the most powerful Lucario, you touch the stone and it tells you. If you are a chief, you learn from the previous chief and choose one of your bloodline to teach. But no matter how you learn it, you must never describe how you did it, why you did it, or any information about it to anyone unworthy to know. Doing so will brand you an enemy to all Lucario, and forever taint your Aura so that all Lucario who you come across will know. However, we have come across a predicament."_

 _He looks at the other Lucarios, who, this entire time were studying me intently while Silver was talking to me, turned their heads to him and, one by one, nod their heads in agreement. He takes a deep breath and says "In the past 7 years you have been here, you have done some amazing things. You know how to survive in the wilderness, and have learned from everyone who can teach you anything about any aspect of survival much faster than anyone we have ever known. Even the best Riolu take a few weeks to learn some of these teachings while you repeat exactly what you saw the second it's done and seem to absorb information like a grass-type absorbs energy from a Giga Drain. Osiris is too forgetful, and his children are too young to learn from me…but you, however, are the perfect candidate."_

 _I was shocked. Was he really proposing what I think he was? "But Chief, you just said that you need to choose someone who shares your blood to become the next Chief. I'm not even the same species as you."_

 _He smiled, and said "You're right about not being the same species, and you're right about what I said. But remember what your father said about 'Project-M'? It's a combination of human blood and Pokémon blood, more specifically Lucario blood. Did you ever figure out who that Lucario was?"_

 _Wait a second…_

 _"…It's not yours, is it?" I asked._

 _He chuckled a bit and said "No, Horus. It's not my blood. It was my father's blood that was used in the experiment. He was captured, tortured, and killed by the same organization that your father worked for. So while you aren't the same species as me, you share my bloodline, and therefore are a suitable candidate. There's only one question that I have for you: will you come under my wing and become the next chief?"_

 _I was stunned. He was choosing me. Me. An outsider, someone not even born into the clan, the one person more different than anyone else in the clan._

 _But then again, this will be the perfect opportunity to repay the clan. They took me in, gave me a home, gave me the skills to survive, and all I've done for them so far is eat their food that they gathered, take up space that someone else could've taken up…they've done everything for me, and I have yet to repay them. Maybe now, I can._

 _I took a deep breath, and said "I accept."_

 _He stopped smiling, put on a straight face, and said "Then come forth and complete the circle."_

 _I took a few steps forward, completing the circle, and we all sat down together._

 _"Close your eyes, Horus." I heard Silver say. I did, and I felt an energy connect to me so strong that my own began to flare up in response. I could sense the others as well..._

 _…wait…I could SENSE theirs?_

 ** _That is correct_** _I heard a voice in my head say that sounded like Silver._

 ** _Your Aura is powering up in response to ours connecting to the meteorite. You need to focus on the meteorite in front of you with your aura. Feel its power. Concentrate. Empty your mind._**

 _I did as instructed, and once I connected with the meteorite, I opened my eyes. I saw a blue pentagram being drawn out in a mysterious blue energy that seemed to come from the meteorite itself. The lines were connecting the Lucarios and me to each other while one line encircled all 5 of us. One thing that I noticed was that there was a flow of energy inside all of the aura lines of the pentagram, and they all seemed to flow to me. As they were flowing to me, I felt my Aura getting stronger and stronger._

 _Suddenly, they turned from blue to white, and the meteorite began to glow white._

 _"Silver, is this supposed to happen?!" I shouted._

 _Silver opened his eyes, and saw what was going on. The others opened their eyes, and they all gasped at what was happening._

 _"Nothing like this has ever happened before. We don't know what's-" Silver said, and was cut off by the meteorite releasing a beam of white energy above it. It hit the ceiling, and the energy began breaking away the rock above it until it shot in the air, and stopped about 200 feet in the air. It formed into a ball of white light, and exploded in size from a 2-meter diameter to a 20-meter one. As soon as it hit 20 meters, it started slowly shrinking back to its original size. While it was shrinking, everyone noticed that there was something coming out of the shrinking mass of energy. After about 20 seconds, the God Pokémon Arceus was present._

 _Once she revealed herself, she started floating down, shrinking while doing so, until she was in the cave with me and the other Lucarios._

 _Silver and the other Lucarios knelt to the ground, heads bowed, and Silver said "Lady Arceus, to what do we owe the pleasure?"_

 _"Silver, I have come to tell you three things. First, Horus, as you know him, is not to be the next chief of the tribe. Anubis is. Start training him as soon as he becomes a Lucario, but make sure that Horus is present for all the teachings."_

 _"Yes, Milady." Silver responded._

 _"Second, and this is not to be repeated outside of this room ever, this clan will not survive long enough for Anubis to be named Chief. If you name him Chief too soon, then the events I have foreseen will lead to more disaster for the outside world. You must teach him all there is now so that when the events I have foreseen come to pass, the tribe will live on."_

 _"Yes, Milady."_

 _"Finally, Horus is not to undergo the transformation yet. You need to teach Anubis how to unlock the transformation before June of 2603. He has a few things that I need him to do before that day comes, of which I cannot talk about at this moment. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, Milady."_

 _"Good. Now, I need you four to give me and Horus some time alone, as what I have to say to him must not be heard by anyone. Silver, go and fetch Anubis. He needs to hear this too."_

 _"Yes, Milady."_

 _They all left, and I faced Arceus. She said "Archibald, what you have inside you is the culmination of a thousand lifetimes of planning. The next evolution of your kind. You are the first in this world, but you will not be the last. You are half human, half Pokémon. You will be the best or worst of both, depending on who you choose to be. The future leaders of the human governments will lead this world down a path that is unrecoverable, and only you and the other morphs that will join you are able to save the world from utter destruction. Do you understand?"_

 _I thought about what she just told me, it was all too much take in. Save the world from utter destruction? The next evolution of humankind?_

 _"My apologies, Lady Arceus, it's a lot of information to take in at once. It's also a lot of pressure to put on my shoulders. I cannot promise you that I will succeed in whatever tasks you want me to do, in fear of breaking my promises. However, I can promise you that I will do my best to make sure that the world doesn't end, and that it has a chance to prosper. Through thick and thin, I will do my best to uphold this promise. But there's one thing that I don't understand. Why does Anubis need to be here?"_

 _Arceus then says "That is something that I will explain once he gets out of his hiding place at the entrance of the cave and stops eavesdropping on our conversation."_

 _At that moment, Anubis walked in with his head drooping, ashamed that he'd been caught._

 _Arceus then put on a smile and said "There is no shame in the pursuit of knowledge, little Anubis. Please, come forth."_

 _Anubis then picked up his head and made his way to stand by me. We both looked at Arceus, and she said "My dears, you have both become of age to allow me to grant you something that you will need for the future, though you will not know of it immediately, but you will discover it together." She looks at Anubis first and says "Anubis, I know that you wish to be different than any other Lucario, stronger than any other too, as it is the wish of all Riolus to be the most powerful of their kind. So, I hereby grant you your wish."_

 _Suddenly, Anubis started glowing a bright whitish-blue light. As he was glowing, he started growing. When he stopped glowing, he was a full-fledged Lucario, but instead of the normal red eyes of the usual Lucario, he had green eyes._

 _Arceus then said "I have unlocked your entire moveset, but be warned: if you use your most powerful moves too early on, then it'll cause you to use more energy than required, and can possibly kill you. When you are training to be Chief, you will need access to your moves list in order to perform some of the techniques that you will have to perfect in record time."_

 _She then turns to me, and says "Horus, to you, I grand you the title of Aura Guardian, and therefore I can unlock your aura through one of three ways. The three different ways I can unlock your Aura are like the three subclasses to Aura Guardian. There's the Combat Guardians, who can conjure Aura Spheres, Pulses, and Shields much stronger than the other two. Then there's the Healer Guardians, whom can use their auras to heal nearly any wound, the only exception being loss of limb and death itself. And finally, there's the Knowledge Guardians, who have the ability to use telepathy and telekinesis. Normally, the specific type of guardian you are depends on what your bloodline was. However, considering that you are the first in your bloodline to be blessed with these powers, I will allow you to choose."_

 _I thought long and hard about this decision, and said "Lady Arceus, you bless me with this opportunity of becoming an Aura Guardian, and you honor me by allowing me to choose whichever path I want, and for that I thank you sincerely. However, I will have to turn down this gift. If I have everything handed to me on a silver platter, then I'll never appreciate it nearly enough that I would if I worked hard enough to obtain it myself. The same is said for aura; if I unlocked it by learning how to deal with it as it increased in power, I would not only have better control of it later on when I unlock it fully, but I'll be able to understand it more, and better define my boundaries, and always strive to surpass those boundaries to create new ones that I can surpass at a later date. My apologies, but I cannot accept your gift._

 _Arceus giggled a little and said "Always striving to be better than those around you. That's good. Keep doing that. It'll allow you to go far down this road that you're traveling down. However be warned: This will also lead you down a road that doesn't give you the option to turn around, and at the end of the road, you won't get what you think is waiting for you._

 _I nodded, and then suddenly, an explosion rocked the mountain._

 _I went to run out of the cave, but I heard Arceus shout "Wait!"_

 _I stopped in my tracks and turned to her, about to say something when she cut me off by saying "When you leave this cave, you will not see me for years to come. For now, I'm taking this meteorite, but in its place, I'm giving you my symbol, carved from the meteorite and covered in gold. The meteorite is coming back with me to the Hall of Origins. This symbol will help you on your journey, and will glow slightly when another morph is nearby. 20 years from now to the day, go to the Kalos Region's Professor Sycamore. He'll be able to help you in your search for the missing morphs. Until then, speak of this to no one. Not the Grand Guardian, not the Chosen one, no one. Not a soul can know about this next evolution of mankind until I deem it otherwise. Understood?"_

 _I bowed my head, saying "Understood, Milady."_

 _And with that, I ran out of the cave, and saw the most horrific scene unfold before me._

 _There was a legion of poachers, killing Lucarios left and right. My clan was slowly backing up into a corner._

 _A sense of protection surged up in me, and I shoved my right hand forward, turned my palm facing up, and raised it in the air. As I was raising my hand, a circular shield was erected around my clan, cutting them off from the poachers. They all looked back at me with wide eyes, and I saw that Silver was among the survivors. He was also staring in amazement._

 _"Don't give up, my friends. We can beat them back to where they came from. We can win the day still. Fight with me!" I yelled, creating a Bone Rush in my left hand, and raised high in the air. The others did the same, and then I started running towards the shield yelling "CHARGE!"_

Present Day

"The battle lasted about three hours long, and at the end of it, there were only 5 Lucario and myself standing: Silver, Anubis, Fenrir, Morra, one of the other Lucario elders I met in the cave who went by the name of Mercury. Everyone else was killed. I spent the next 4 months learning how to slowly unlock my Aura. Anubis learned the last of what it meant to be Chief from Silver, I learned that I could use the Healer Guardian powers better than the Combat or Knowledge paths, so I decided to stick to that. At the end of the four months, we all decided to part ways. Mercury and Silver chose to travel over to Kanto and see if the Lucario Clan in that region was still active, and if they could seek shelter there. Fenrir and Morra decided to start a new colony over in Oreburgh. Anubis chose to stick by me no matter what, of which i was extremely grateful for.

I then spent the next five years hunting down the last of the poachers that killed my family, who surprisingly somehow always made their way back to Eterna Forest. I stayed in the forest, stopped illegal trafficking of all kinds, poaching, even the occasional assassination or two, earning myself the title 'Eterna Guardian'. in the span of about 20 years, including the 5 I spent tracking the poachers, I helped Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum a bit. We became friends before parting ways...Hmmm...Who else have i come across...Oh yeah, this kid named Aura Borealis was doing some good in this world who had a very...how shall i put this?...Interesting connection with his Braixen, and we'll leave it at that. Then, a few years after that, there was another boy named Milo who had a shiny Umbreon whom I happened to stumble upon, who had some interesting powers of their own. After I helped him, I returned to Eterna to live out my life until I received a dream-message from Arceus, and that's when I started recruiting for the PokéReapers. I would tell you more, however considering that it's 2100, you should probably go home and sleep with your wife and two daughters. I get the feeling you're going to stumble on some information in my story that's going to put a target on not only your back, but your colleagues and family too."

The PI looked at me quizzically, so I said "Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back. After all, you do have a security camera here that will keep an eye on me 24/7. You can have some guards posted at the security room down the hall 2 doors to the left, and set up a shift with Mrs. Rodriguez, Mr. Behneman, and Mr. John if you wish to make sure that I'm not going anywhere."

He thought about this for a few seconds, then said "Well, I could do that, but then again, sleeping on the floor isn't recommended. We have jail cells with beds, those'll have to suffice. We have security cameras, and it's monitored 24/7. You'll be better off there until we continue tomorrow."

A few minutes later, I was in the holding cells, laying down in one of the beds, my eyes closed and my mind wandering with my Aura, giving the appearance that I was sleeping when I was gathering intel.

I was monitoring the room just outside, where the guard was sitting at the terminal. All of a sudden, one of the security cameras shut off. He taps the screen a few times, then says over the radio "This is Keleokolio; who's the IT guy tonight?"

The response a few seconds later was "Keleokolio, this is Venus, IT guy for tonight. Sorry about that, we're still recovering from the virus that tried to kill our system. If you could do me a favor and reset the security cameras down there? That should fix the system. Be warned though, that doing that will shut off the lights and the alarms in there as well for about 10 seconds."

Keleokolio sighed, and proceeded to turn off his monitor, which in turn shut off the lights and the alarms. I then focused back on my body, and opened my eyes. I then heard a door opening, a scuffle going on, and a crash, followed by a grunt of pain and the sound of a fist making contact with a face. A few seconds later, the lights came back on, and the door opened, revealing a cop with blood on his uniform.

The cop said "Ark, you don't have much time. I'm working with the Resistance stationed at the caves in Mount Silver. We caught wind of what was going on here, and I was sent to bust you out. We've managed to get your techie, Devan, as the IT guy. He's been a huge help in this operation."

He then proceeded to unlock the door to the cell, and we proceeded to the door. I saw the previous cop laying in the middle of a destroyed table, blood coming from his nose, unconscious but still alive. I walked over to him, grabbed the gun from his belt, grabbed the silencer, applied the silencer and shot him in the head. I then turned back around to the cop who just stared at me with wide eyes, and, trying his best to not yell, he asked "What the fuck, man? Why did you kill him?"

I simply replied "I don't leave witnesses." And with that, I exited the room, leaving the cop where he was standing, not caring if either one of us got caught.

 **This character is taken. Chronologically, he's in these three stories:**

 **1) Transformation of the Aura Guardian; by AltoAbilityShipper37**

 **2) The Journey of Aura; by AuraCaster**

 **3) Milo and the Blue Umbreon; by NanobotEX**

 **The next one i'm creating is about Ark's future girlfriend and her sister, Eevee twins. a Sylveon-morph named Diana, and an Umbreon-morph named Carol. I have plans for making an Hawlucha-morph, an Infernape-morph and a Gardevoir-morph.**

 **Got any ideas or want me to create a background story for a random character for you to use? PM me here or find me on Skype. Who I am on Skype can be found in my Beta profile.**

 **Your nightly guardian of Palaven,**

 **~Lunar Knight Archangel~**


	2. Diantha Fegathoro - Diana

**All creatures, big and small...Welcome to the second most important character to my future fanfiction.**

 **This is the second OC in my collection: Diana Montgomery. She's an Eevee who escaped capture from a hidden organization calling themselves Team Delta.**

 **This one's a little bit shorter because she's based off of a real person. Unfortunately, she's not in the same state as me, and the next time I'll get the chance to see her will be in a little more than a year. That's kinda why this is a little short. She's a little busy with school, and I couldn't get much details about how she wanted this done, so I said 'Fuck it', and went with my gut only hours before uploading this. It's not the best of chapters, but in a couple days, I'll be able to upload the first chapter of my fanfiction.**

 **WARNING: THIS BACKSTORY CONTAINS DEATH AND TORTURE. IF THIS EASILY TRIGGERS YOU, I SUGGEST YOU GTFO BEFORE YOU ATTEMPT TO BURN ME.**

 **As always, comments are appreciated, and flame is welcomed. Why is flame welcome? because it allows for me to have a reason to laugh.**

 **And without further ado, allow me to begin the second background story.**

August 14th, 2589

3rd PPOV

Two Pokémon eggs lay in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by a Jolteon, a Flareon, a couple Budew, a few Caterpie and a Snivy. The Jolteon and Glaceon were the proud parents of these eggs, and they didn't think they could be any happier.

They had the egg sitting in a few nests made of some wheat from a nearby field, a few feathers from a couple Pidgey nests nearby, and some leaves from the surrounding trees. One parent laid next to each egg, in hopes of keeping the egg warm.

Suddenly, the eggs glowed a dim orange for half a second before dying out, signaling that they were moments away from hatching. The Eeveelution got excited, and quickly moved both eggs into one nest while the Flareon used an extremely weak Overheat on the eggs, not hot enough to burn the nests, but not cold enough to have no effect on the eggs. Suddenly, the orange glow came back, and stayed for another 10 seconds before they started to wiggle in place. Then the glow got brighter, almost to the point of blinding the parents, before they heard the eggs cracking.

And as quickly as the glow came, it disappeared, revealing two young Eevee curled up in balls, ears back, tails tucked in, eyes closed.

First, their eyes opened, and after a few quick seconds of focusing their eyes on their surroundings, they finally saw their parents. They immediately picked up their heads, jumped out of their beds and jumped into their parents, causing them all to crash to the ground in excitement.

Looks like the Eeveelution were wrong. Today, looking at the two bundles of joy filled them with more happiness than any day prior. They vowed right then and there, as any parent would, to protect these little Eevee sisters for as long as they possibly could.

Little did they know that the day they would stop protecting them would come sooner than anyone else could predict.

May 23rd, 2591

3rd PPOV

The Eevee sisters were out exploring the forest that they were born in for what felt like the thousandth time, playing a game of tag. Their parents would allow them to go as far as they wanted, as long as they never left the forest. Their parents were worried, but they were always being watched by their godfather, the Snivy, who, a couple months ago, evolved into a Serperior. And no matter where they went, Serperior was able to follow them without any difficulty. He even made it a game for the Eevee sisters; if they spotted him while he was watching them, then they could get a couple extra Pecha berries with dinner. Unfortunately for the Eevee sisters, they were never able to catch the Serperior, and only able to catch him once when he was a Servine.

While they were playing, one of the Eevees heard someone talking to someone else. Curious, she got the attention of her sister, and started running off to the source of the conversation. Before they could reach the target destination, Serperior jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

"Oh, come on, Uncle Serp! We were just curious. Please?" one of the Eevee asked.

Serp looked at the two little Eevee in front of him for a few seconds, then said "Follow me, but stay quiet. That means you, Diana."

The Eevee that spoke up made a pouty face, but quickly followed her Uncle into a nearby bush where they could make out who was talking and what they were talking about.

There were three humans and a Lucario all standing close to each other. Two of the humans looked much taller than the third, so Diana thought that they must be the parents of the third, much smaller human. The Lucario she knew as the leader of a tribe of Lucario a few miles away from her home. _What's Silver doing here?_ Diana thought to herself. _He normally hates humans after his father was kidnapped by a couple evil humans dressed in all black with skulls on their clothes. Why has he allowed himself to be surrounded by them?_

Just then, the elder male human hugged the smaller human in a long embrace. When they parted, Silver picked the little human up and started walking away from the other two humans as they turned around and started heading back, presumably to where they came from.

Uncle Serp, who had managed to hear the entire conversation while Diana was thinking to herself, was in a state of shock from what he heard.

He turned to the girls and said "You will speak of this to no one, not even your parents. No one must ever know that we were here. Understand?"

The girls gave him a curious look, but nodded their heads and said "Yes, Uncle Serp."

"Good. Now, the sun is setting, so we should probably head back home. Come on, little Eevees, let's go." And with that, the three Pokémon walked/slithered away, towards home.

September 16th, 2601

Diana POV

"DIANA!"

I was jolted awake by my father, literally since he casted a light Thundershock to get me moving, and jumped up to my battle stance, heart pounding a thousand times a minute.

I looked at my father with an evil eye for a split second before I noticed his injuries. Cuts and bruises all over, blood coming out of a cut above his left eye, just to the right of his throat, several places on his back...it looked like he got into another fight with an Ursaring.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked him.

"The Lucario tribe is under attack by humans wearing strange outfits. I tried to help the tribe, but the invaders had a couple Ursaring and a Beartic with them, and I was forced to flee. They could be here any minute. We have to get your sister and mother, and leave this place."

I stood there, trying to process what was happening. The Lucarios were under attack? By humans? What about Silver? What about the human pup that they had taken in 10 years ago? Would they make it out alright?

Without even thinking, I ran to the front of the house, sniffing the ground, trying to find a familiar scent. Sure enough, I found my father's scent, mixed in with my mother's and sister's as well. As I was picking up their scents, I figured out that Father's went west, which is where the Tribe was, and Mother's and Rachel's went Northeast.

Dad finally got out to join me, his wounds no longer bleeding and some of the bruises were healed. Probably because of the healing properties of some of the wild berries that grow around our cave.

"I have mom and Rachel's scents going north-east. Let's head that way for now, follow their scents, and head East for the next couple days to get away from this place." I tell him. He nods his head in agreement, and we set off.

After another half hour of following their scents, I noticed something off about it. They were mingled with scents that were both familiar and unfamiliar. Like something that I should know, yet something I haven't smelled in a long time.

I looked back at my father and said "Something's off with their scent. It feels like I should know it, yet somehow I don't."

He walks up next to me, sniffs the ground for a few seconds, and then his face changed from one of curiosity to one of alarm.

"Humans," he says.

My eyes go wide, and I rush on ahead, not hearing my father yelling at me to slow down, stop or wait for him. My only concern at the moment was saving my family.

I eventually saw a clearing up ahead that wasn't there last month when I decided to look for food a bit away from our home just in case the trees and bushes near the cave weren't producing enough. My instincts told me to slow down, so I listened to them, eventually coming to a stop underneath the freshly-made clearing.

You could tell by the fact that there was mostly dirt in the clearing, the occasional stump, and the man-made machines that it was freshly made. About 6 hours at least, if I had to guess. It was about 30-feet in radius, perfectly circular, and currently occupied by a couple dozen humans in strange dark-blue-and-black uniforms. Some of them had long, bulky, metallic objects about the size of their forearms in their hands. Most of them had red and white spheres on their belts. Pokéballs, judging by the description that my parents gave me a few years ago.

In the middle of the clearing were a couple tents, a campfire, and two cages. One with a Flareon trying to burn through the metal of the cage, the other with a scared-looking Eevee trying to stay away from the humans.

As mom shot another flamethrower at the cage, a human snuck up behind her, took out another metallic object that was a lot thinner than the other one, and shoved it at her. When it made contact with her fur, I could hear the electric shock mixed in with her cries of pain. As she was yelling, Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to cover her ears, a look of panic and fear on her face. As

I started to cry while I hid, unable to do anything.

Then, suddenly, I heard one of the humans' yell "THAT'S ENOUGH!" right before I heard a light smack sound, and silence following. I looked up, and saw that one of the humans dressed in lighter-colored clothing than the rest with his left hand raised, while the other human who was shocking my mother was a couple of steps away, holding the right side of his face with his left hand, a look of confusion present on his face, while everyone else was staring at him with fear.

What caused me to stare at him in fear was the fact that he was

He took a deep breath and said, "What did I tell you before we got here, Grunt?"

The Grunt stands up straight, and says "To not give away our position no matter what, Commander."

Grunt? Commander? Humans sure do pick the weirdest names for themselves.

"Exactly," the Commander said. "Don't give away our position. No. Matter. What. And do you know what you were doing?"

"I was shocking this Flareon so that she would stop shooting fire at the cage, Commander." He replies. After a few seconds of silence, and an intense stare from Commander, Grunt's face changed to one of realization, and he continued with "Which in turn, caused her to scream in pain, which created a sound that will alert all of the nearby creatures to our presence."

After a couple more seconds of silence, Commander put his hand on his head, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then asks, "Do you realize your mistake?"

"Yes, Commander," Grunt replies, a little quieter than before.

"Good." Commander says. What he does next completely baffled me.

A couple black wires came out of his back, and stuck themselves in Grunt's upper body, causing him to open his mouth to scream, yet no sound came out. They then lifted him up in the air, and threw him back onto the ground, impaling him a couple more times before retreating back into Commander's back.

Commander then looked up to the rest of the humans, who all stared at him with fear, and he said, "Get back to work."

And that's exactly what they did.

After a couple seconds of staring at Grunt's body, I looked over at my sister. She was looking all around her quickly, making sure that nothing and no one was going to hurt her. That's when she saw me.

I could see the look of fear in her, ever-present and indistinguishable from any other emotion she ever showed.

Suddenly, a black wire sunk into the ground to my right. I jumped to my left in shock, and a black wire impaled itself into the ground to my left. I jumped to my right a little, and looked behind me, seeing none other than Commander standing there.

He looked at him, and then glanced at the cages in the middle of the clearing. He then withdrew the black wires back into his back, and said "That's your family, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"You don't want them to leave you, do you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, go on. Set them free."

I widened my eyes. He was allowing me to set them free?

I turned around to stare at my mother and sister. Mom was staring at me in total defeat, and sis was looking at me with a mixture of hope and fear.

I looked back at Commander, and he said, "Go on."

I then slowly walked forward, towards the cages. I took four steps, and then suddenly a cage appears out of nowhere, trapping her within its confines.

I heard laughter behind me, and when I turned around, I saw and heard Commander laughing. After a few moments of laughing, he said "You really thought I would let you take your family and just walk away? You're even dumber than I thought Eevees were."

He then walks over to me, picks up the cage, and goes to set me down next to my mother and sister when I suddenly hear "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY FAMILY!"

Suddenly, a yellow blur shoots past Commander and several of the other humans, knocking them down to the ground, and knocking my cage free from Commander.

He shot up like a blur, and withdrew his black wires from his back. He then tries to impale the ground where the mysterious yellow blur, who I knew was my father, was about to hit. But every time he thought he knew, the yellow blur seemed to correct its trajectory, and speed right past it.

This continued on for 15 seconds. That's how long it took for Commander to get angry. He then shoved his hand on the ground, and somehow managed to grab my father. He then picked him up, and father looked at him, the look in his eyes giving off both defiance and fear, and asked "What are you?"

Commander smiled, and said "That's for me to know…"

He then threw dad on the ground, and finished with "...and you to never figure out."

And with that, both the black wires shoved themselves in and through the small Jolteon. One through the stomach, and the other through the chest.

The Jolteon tried to tell and scream in pain, but somehow couldn't make a single noise. He then squirmed around for another few seconds, and then his body fell limp, never to move on its own accord ever again.

I collapsed to the floor of the cage, a few tears escaping my eyes, my mind still trying to wrap around what just happened.

This human, this…monster…just killed my father. I was crying my heart out, and I could hear from my family, but I was too focused on the corpse that laid on the forest floor that used to be my father.

I looked at Commander, and I could see him smiling. I looked at him with an expression that I almost never express.

Anger.

"Someday… somehow… somewhere… I will get out of this cage. And when I do, you will be sorry you ever crawled out of your mother's womb."

Commander went from a look of glee to a look of shock. Then he did the one thing that I never expected.

He laughed.

It was a very hearty laugh.

After a few seconds of everyone staring at him, thinking he was crazy, he said "You have spirit. That's good. Few of the test subjects that went into Project-M had them. Even though our lead scientist on the project mysteriously disappeared along with most his research, we still have enough to pick up where we left off. I hope you enjoyed your precious little time as a free Pokémon, because once you descend into the depths of the earth at our secret testing facility, you'll never see the light of day again."

And with that, he brings out a funny-looking black object from his pocket, and aims it at me. He then pulls on a very small lever using only his finger, and a dart ejects itself from the gun, travels through the air, and hits me in my chest in the blink of an eye. I was so startled, I jumped, before realizing that I was feeling incredibly sleepy. With exhaustion overcoming me, I saw a similar dart hit my mother and sister, knocking them out, before sleep overcame me, and darkness clouded my vision.

May 14th, 2630

"Well, Diana, I see that you've made great progress over the years." A man said to a cloaked figure in an interrogation room.

The cloaked figure didn't acknowledge his existence.

"Silent, that's good. It means obedience. And that's especially helpful when we require you to be deadly at the same time. Now, let's take a recap of your record, shall we?" The man asked the cloaked figure.

He unzips his jacket, and he pulls out a file with the picture of an Eevee on the front, labeled 'Subject D14N4'. Upon opening it, he begins to skim through the past twenty-ish years of her life.

"Brought to us by Kaidan, a hunter we hired twenty one years, five months, and seven days ago; one of the five survivors of the group of 250 Pokemon that were orriginally brought into the experimetation phase about twenty years ago. Survived trial after trial, battle by battle, day by day until you became the best of the best of the best. Strengths: infiltration, distraction, charming your enemies into doing favors for you, extremely flexible, and completely true to the cause. You will make a great leader amid our army. There's just one last obstacle for you to overcome before we make anything legit. You need to show complete commitment to our cause."

The hood mooved upwards slightly, so the man continued quickly with "It's not what you think, it's not your commitment that we're doubting right now, But whether you can sense the commitment of others around you towards our cause. More specifically, we've discovered that some of the other test subjects' "accidental deaths" weren't as accidental as we thought. So, in order to weave out the wheat from the chaff, we need an exterminator. What do you say? Up for one last trial before you're ready for the future?"


End file.
